A Hikaru Hitachiin Love Story
by Crazyanimefan2478
Summary: Yeah I suck at summeries but lets see how this goes...This is a you charater so when there's like lines it's your name  Hikaru/OC The Story is way better than the summary trust me


**Disclaimer:I do not own ouran only the plot**

* * *

><p>I was picking on some kid as per 's not my fault she was so gullible.I kept on telling her a load of lies and she believed them one after the eventually ran away when she found out it was all was more annoyed than upset but her rage ended up in girls were pretty much the to be popular with the boys by looking pretty and covering themselves in ws natural beauty that counted the most and what was inside,but hardly any of them ever really found that out.I got along with the boys fine because hardly any of them were fake and the all acted the way they wanted to act.<p>

It was a weird afternoon when the Hitachiin Brothers decided to approch me,though I had to say I was plesantly surprised though."Hey" I said as they walked to me"Hello"They said at the same time."We want you to play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game"They shouted in unision,looking a bit more bored then I guessed they intended to."Okay?Rules?"I asked raising my eyebrow."All you have to do is guess which one is Hikaru"Kaoru said."The rules are basiclly in the name of the game"Hikaru far as I knew,no-one so far has won besides was actually my friend because she had no need to act like a snot-nosed because she wasn't so intrested in appearances like me she could also tell the had never asked me to play before and had no reason to ask,I never confessed love to them but not knowing who I was talking to,well that's just pretty damn rude."So?"They both grinned."The one on the left is Hikaru and on the right is Kaoru"I simply looked shellshocked."So Haruhi was right!"Yelled Hikaru."Seems so" Kaoru said."But how did you know?"They asked in unision.I got up from the bench I had ever been so comfortable lazying on and walked over to Kaoru and cupped his chin in my blushed a bit and Hikaru seemed a bit mad."Because Kaoru is cuter"I whispered,but then turned my head to Hikaru and winked and continued"But I did have a crush on Hikaru for a while".I dodged my way around Kaoru and walked back to class with my hands in my pockets,feeling quite proud of myself.

I was carrying my violin case over to a music room where I couldn't hear any noise and opened the door with a petals flew at me and I was greeted by a big"Welcome" was a gang of boys which included the I pretty much knew but didn't talk to from Hunny."_-chan!".He called out and ran over to me with Usa-chan."Do you want to eat some cake with me and Usa-chan?"He asked holding her up to me.I rubbed her head from side to side and shrugged a "Sure".Hunny took my hand and led me to a table and poured me some tea and I picked out a chocalate a while,the girls started pouring in and requested some of the the twins,and it was surprising how nice they were being to them.I was the only one allowed to see Hunny today because I was his 'special guest'.I talked with him until the club was closed or something and I was asked to leave.

I frowned and said"As far as i'm concerned,this is a music room that i'm allowed to use".This was aimed directly towards Ootori,I really didn't like him because he was just another fake that uses someone for their own good." as you wish".He said waving me off and walking away.I turned to my case and opened it,I picked up my violin and set it up againest my twins were looking at me intensely probably wondering if I was any good or was on the sofa looking tired.I started to play something soothing and melodic so that I could send him to hugged Usa-chan and Mori-senpai picked him up and took him to another room before the melody was finished.I ended up halfway stopping and putting it back into the case.I threw the case over my shoulder and I left the room,I heard a "That was beautiful".I looked around to see that Hikaru said it.I smiled to him and said"Thanks" before I went on my way again.

The same routine played out for a couple of weeks until one day,instead of sitting with Hunny I sat with the was intresting to see them do their 'Brotherly Love Act' and it was also hilarious to watch some places I ended up giggling,only to end up getting evil glares from them and the girls which ment I had to made a pair of girls play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game and it really what I expected to happen."It's just too hard to tell the difference between the two of you."Both the girls looked down at the ground depressed and said "Will I always be mistaken for Hikaru?"Hikaru then lifted Kaoru's chin and wrapped his arm around his waist and said with a lot of concern in his voice"Don't be sad Kaoru.I can tell the difference"Both of the girls were screaming and staring at them in amazement.I rolled my eyes at them and decided to leave was amazing the things that some girls love to see.

"Hey _!"Someone yelled.I turned around to see stopped in front of me with his hands on his knee's out of breath from running."Jeez _,you walk fast"He complained.I laughed a little bit and asked him what was wrong."I think Hikaru likes you again"He said simply."Again?"I ask nodded and and took a deep breath."You see,he used to like you a while back in middle when you got moved down in class he figured her wouldn't get to talk to you and just sorta gave you did really like him, or if you still do,will you go and talk to him for me?"He asked.I was about to say something when he held a finger up."He's alone in the music room and I know he's probably thinking about you, so will go please for me?Something might come about because of it!"He grinned.I smiled at him and went back the way I came from.

I opened the door slightly and I saw him sitting on the windowsill watching people pass a few moments of silence I spoke up."Hey"I turned his head to see me and smiled."Hey"He said.I walked over to the windowsill and made myself comfortable."Whatcha doing?"I asked in a sing-song voice."Nothing much"He replied with the same tone."Good because I need to talk to you"I said in a serious looked at me then out the window again and nodded."Actually"I said feeling a a bit of confidence flow through me,"How about I just show you!"I yelled turned to face me with a frown on his face.I crawled over to him,put a hand on his cheek and pressed my lips againest a few moments,he responded himself,pushing his hair through my hair to pull me was the best feeling in the world and I was so happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
